Freddy Has Risen
by Candy Crystal
Summary: After summoning Freddy Krueger's soul from Hell through a Ouija Board, Candice is haunted night after night in her dreams.. What happens when the secret of the Ouija Board is released? Candice may be just what Freddy needs... Rated M and has started to be re-written.
1. The black box

"Candice Rose Williams!" I heard my mother call loudly from the kitchen. It utterly embarrassed me when she would call my full name. "There's a garage sale advertised in the newspaper today and they are selling cheap furniture! It might be really useful for when you and Lee find a house in the next few days."

Today I had officially became an adult. Twenty one years old and getting married in three months, my mother now believed I was independent enough to find my own house and have a family, like a bird finally leaving the nest and finding flight on its own.

My mother was really beneficial when it came to shopping and she knew bargains like the back of her palm. Reliable clothes, useful devices, authentic goods. You name it, she could take you there.

I strolled into the kitchen where mother had just closed the newspaper. The title read in a spooky dark font '_Halloween 2012 – Spooky entertainment for the whole family this weekend!'_ I had completely forgotten that this weekend was Halloween.

She briskly flicked her long blond hair from her eyes, revealing her re-growth black hair from underneath.

"Leather lounges under $100! Let's go and check it out!" In a swift grab, she took my arm and before I could even comprehend what was happening, we were outside and in the car.

The car pulled up into the driveway of a small house in a quiet little street that I had never even knew existed in Ohio. The road was cracked and faded with age, houses all along the road were old and lifeless as if nobody had lived in them for years. Curiously, I quickly jumped out of the car and looked for a street sign.

'_Elm Street'_

Underneath the pole was a notice:

_'Garage sale at number 1422. URGENT! Everything MUST go! Moving ASAP'_

I was instantly captivated by the old houses. I had always loved stories of ghost hauntings in houses ever since my grandpa told them during our camping trips when I was a young girl.

Suddenly, the sound of grinding metal pierced through my ears and made me jump with fright.

Across the road, men in bright orange shirts were restoring what looked like the oldest house on Elm street.

The windows were concealed with bolted timber planks, the exterior looked dreary with bricks that had faded with age. Slash marks were prominent across the front door.

"That house..." I heard an unfamiliar whisper from behind me. I could feel their warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Ahhh!" I jumped and spun around as my heart raced in my chest. A young girl stared at me with glassy eyes. "Little girl, you scared me to death!"

She continued to stare into my eyes without a word. She must have been one of the young girls from the house with the garage sale.

"Do you like that house?" Her small finger pointed towards the old house that was being restored.

"Well it is a very beautiful piece of history, it must be over one hundred years old! And the street is really quiet.."

I continued to stare at the house, "So, little girl.. What's your name?"

But as I turned around, she was gone..

Candice Rose! Come have a look at these goodies!" I heard my mothers voice as she rummaged through a pile of baby toys. "You and Lee might want to get some of these when you have one of your own."

"No thank you mother" I replied as I examined the furniture carefully, most had been priced as cheap due to slight burn marks or tears. However they still looked perfectly usable.

As I lifted up one of the cushions, I noticed in the corner of my eye a small box glittering in the sun. _"What's this?"_ I thought to myself as I carefully picked up the black box and held it in my hands.

"TAKE IT! J-Just... J-Just take it! Y-You can have it for free! Just take it!" I looked up to see the man who owned the house. His eyes widened with absolute terror and his body shivered vigorously as if he'd been in a snowstorm for days.

"Candice what's going on? Oh my god .. No .. Candice.. You are NOT getting a bloody Ouija Board!"

Forcing me to put the black box back were I had found it, mother grabbed my hand and we headed for the car.

"But it would be an awesome Halloween prank!" I begged. "Come on!"

"No. I don't believe in spirits but I DO believe in Satan. You aren't ever to touch one of those! Hear me?"

I sighed as I got into the car, staring out the window as I watched the black box on the lounge..

I shook my head briskly a few times because I wasn't sure if what I was actually seeing was real or not, but the small inscription written on the black box in a spooky dark font read _'Candice Williams'_


	2. Calling up the demonic realm

The sun beamed brightly through my bedroom window as I rubbed my eyes. Mother's voice echoed loudly from downstairs. Why the hell was she awake at this time of the morning?

As I gradually descended the staircase, she immediately noticed my presence and burst with joy.

"Congratulations Candice! They accepted your offer for the house in Elm street!" Mother cheered while she was on the phone. "Here, take it!"

"Hello?" I asked as I held the receiver to my ear.

"Your new house has been fully restored miss Williams, when shall you be moving in?" A business lady replied from the other end.

"Today."

"Very good.." Suddenly, the other end went silent.

"Hello? H-Hello?!" I began to panic. There was no answer.

As I hung up the phone, it occurred to me that today was Halloween and maybe she was playing a prank on me. I shrugged the thought away and started up the car.

I was really excited for tonight as I had planned a celebration night at my new house with three of my best friends – Jane, Shiana and Kirsty. I had told them about Elm street and how historical the houses were. Shiana suggested we dress as ghosts and party till dawn, while Jane and Kirsty both agreed to spooky Halloween games such as 'Murder In The Dark' and apple bobbing.

As I arrived in the driveway of my new house, I noticed how much it had changed from the dreary, faded house it had once been. Timber planks no longer concealed the windows and the whole exterior had been given a new paint work.

However, those long slash marks remained prominent on the front door.

"Someone must've had a psycho cat!" I laughed randomly to myself.

As I entered the house, I felt a rush of cold air causing chills down my spine. Why should I be afraid? Even if ghosts were real, they couldn't possibly hurt you.

All silence was broken when another car had pulled into the driveway. It's engine revved loudly and I could feel the bass of the music vibrate through the floor.

"Wooohooo Candice!" Shiana suddenly burst through the door, dancing and swinging her arms around.

"It's a lovely house" Jane smiled as she looked around with excitement. "A bit... Scary though don't you think?"

I laughed. "Come on guys! It's Halloween! We need a bit of a scare!"

Shiana flicked her blond hair and nodded in agreement. "We need a party that's what we need!"

Shiana had always been the party animal in the group whereas Jane and Kirsty were more into quiet occasions like romantic movies with pizza.

Jane was also blond, however, her hair tone was slightly darker than Shiana's and almost like the colour of caramel. Every morning she would tie her hair into a ponytail as it kept the 'frizz' under control.

"Hey Candice, who is Freddy Krueger?" Kirsty asked as she entered the house anxiously. "I noticed something outside etched into a tree..."

"Huh? I don't know? Who is Freddy Krueger?" I replied, looking at Shiana and Jane. They didn't know who he was either.

"Well.. Candice.. It says _'1,2 Freddy is coming for you.'_"

I felt the inside of my body freeze with sudden fear. Had this house been stalked by a murderer? I decided to shake the anxiety off and put the thought in my mind that maybe it had been the previous owner's kid or something playing a prank. "Kirsty, anybody could've written tha.."

A sudden sparkle caught my eye and made me forget what I was just about to say.

It was that Ouija board from the garage sale..

"Candice, are you OK?" Kirsty asked, terrified as she curled her fingers nervously though her short, auburn hair.

I smiled. "I've got an awesome Halloween game for us tonight!"

Carefully picking up the Ouija Board, I placed it carefully on the dining table.

"What the heck is that piece of crap?" Shiana winced.

The eerie board was covered in ancient black symbols and roughly smudged with crimson stains that looked oddly similar to blood..

"Ummm, Candice, you do realise that this shit looks more haunted than your actual house?" Kirsty shivered nervously. "And I'm pretty sure Ouija Boards release malicious demonic spirits, don't they?"

"Demons don't exist stupid!" Shiana burst into hysterical laughter. "Seriously, you guys are such pussies!"

"Wait!" I yelled as I flipped the board open, revealing a small piece of slightly burned paper. "Here are the instructions..."

_'Ouija Board – Works best with a group, not to be used by children'._

As my eyes scrolled steadily down the page, there was something that immediately caught my eye.

_'This board is used to summon spirits of the dead. WARNING! May ca...'_

"The rest has been burned out" My stomach felt slightly uneasy.

Suddenly, I had my finger pointed towards the glass cup in the centre of the Ouija Board.

What had just happened?

Shiana smiled. "Oh my god! We should sooo call up a dead murderer!"

"Fuck that shit!" Kirsty began to sweat uncomfortably.

I thought about my new house and about this so called Freddy Krueger. I felt myself become interested.. Why was this street so abandoned? If Freddy was the previous owner who had lived here, what had happened to him?

I jumped with shock when I unexpectedly realised that we all had our index fingers pointing towards the glass cup.

And it was moving...

"W-Wh..Who the hell is doing t-that?!" Jane yelled as she quickly glanced around the group. "Ca...C-Candice.. isn't this a bad idea?"

I decided to ignore her and instead, read the letters that appeared as the glass was slowly being pushed across the board.

_'One, two, Freddy's coming for you.'_

"Fucking Kirsty! You're trying to scare us with that Freddy shit you saw outside ain't ya?" Shiana sneered.

Kirsty's eyes opened wide with terror towards Shiana as she shook her head in disagreement. "I swear you guys! I swear it isn't me!"

_'Three, four, better lock your door'_

"Lock your door?" Jane looked in my direction with eyes drowning in fear.

_'Five, six, grab your crucifix'_

_'Seven, eight, better stay up late'_

"Stay up late and party!" Shiana winked. Kirsty rolled her eyes.

_'Nine, ten, never sleep again.'_

The glass cup stopped.

Shiana sighed. "What a piece of shit! It didn't even work! So much for bloody Halloween!"

"How do you know Shiana?" Jane asked with worry. "We probably called up a demonic spirit! Didn't you read the message?"

Shiana laughed. "Seriously, you guys are soooo superstitious!"

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream rang through the entire house.


	3. My first nightmare

"Oh shit! Kirsty please wake up!" I screamed as the three of us shook her weak body vigorously.

She continued to scream in agony, choking up blood from her mouth. Her body was brutally slashed with what looked similar to long, knife-like scars. Blood began to drip rapidly over the floor.

"We need to get her to a hospital right now!" Jane panicked. "She's shaking like she's having a seizure!"

I watched as Shiana and Jane carried Kirsty's brutalised body to their car, speeding down Elm Street towards the nearest hospital.

"This is seriously fucked!" I grieved to myself, cleaning the blood off the floor.

"Is it?" A malevolent laugh echoed from deep inside the house.

I dropped my mop and bucket with shock.

"W-Who's there?!" I felt the sweat drip from my forehead, ceasing with worry. "I-Is anybody there?"

There was no answer.

Anxiously, I picked up the mop and continued to clean the blood.

_'Ring Ring'_

"Shit!" I yelled, dropping the mop and bucket once again. It was only the phone.

"Candice! We are at the hospital" Jane choked out. I could hear Shiana crying in the background.

"Oh my god! No.. No.. Please..."

"Yes.. I-I'm sorry Candice.. she's... dead."

My knees slowly collapse to the floor, tears fell down my cheek. The grief that grew inside me began to consume my inner most being.

"Candice. Something odd happened that we don't understand.. Kirsty was brutually sliced to death.. As if she was _murdered_."

Anger began to bubble inside me. "How the hell was she murdered? Nobody else was in the house besides us! Like fucking hell, she only fell asleep!"

Jane remained quiet for a very long time. Finally, she spoke. "I know Candice, I know.."

I scanned around the house for any suspicious clues on who, or what exactly could have killed Kirsty. As the dusty curtains continued bellowing in the wind, the house creaked silently. However, nothing had been moved. Until I moved my eyes towards the dining table we had been using earlier...

The Ouija Board was _gone._

"We aren't coming back Candice, I'm sorry... We're scared.. Please, get out of that house immediately and come sleep at mine tonight. You can return to your mother's house in the morning."

"I'm on my way" I nodded as I hung up the phone. Quickly, I grabbed my suitcase, stuffed it full with some of my clothes, started up the car and drove to Jane's house.

My husband to be, Lee, was moving in soon and I really did not want to be sleeping in a house where one of my best friends had just been killed in her sleep. That was until I at least had Lee by my side to protect me.

The clock hit exactly 10pm when I arrived at Jane's house. The whites of their eyes were both stained deeply with a crimson red from crying all night.

"I can't get it out of my head.." Shiana curled herself up into a ball in the corner of the lounge. "It was my fault for getting so cocky about superstition. It's all my fault... Resulting in my best friend is dead."

"No, Shiana" I whispered as I hugged her tightly. "I was the one with the Ouija Board... It's my fault."

"Guys, I don't believe this is anyone's fault." Jane's voice choked out. "Kirsty died in her sleep."

I could tell in their eyes that both Shiana and Jane were completely exhausted and after a two hour drive, I was starting to become tired too.

Abruptly, I opened my eyes.

I was in a unfamiliar boiler room. Thick burning steam whistled from the pipes that appeared to snake around the walls and the floor. The atmosphere felt intense, as if it were almost real..

_Too real._

_Screeeccchhhhh._

_'What the hell was that?' _I thought to myself as I swiftly stood up and scanned my surroundings.

In the corner of my eye I saw a hand.. Sharp blades like fingernails emerged from an old, brown glove it seemed to be wearing.

As I rapidly turned my body around, I saw him. I saw a man. I squinted as my eyes slightly began to burn from the heat that remained in the air. As his face became considerably visible amongst the steam, I immediately noticed his severely burned foul skin. He also wore an old fedora hat with a ripped green and red striped sweater.

I shuddered with fear as he cackled evilly, walking slowly towards me.

"Candice Rose Williams, you brought me back."

For fuck's sake, I'm seriously getting sick of people calling me by my full name!

"What?" I felt myself become instantly confused and frustrated. How had I brought this mysterious stranger back? Where did I bring him back from? And how the HELL did he know my full name!?

Exposing his blood-stained claws, he cut my left cheek softly, forcing me to collapse onto the floor from his unknown strength.

Giving me a sinister smile, he leaned forward and touched his cold lips on my ear.

"Freddy's coming for you Candice, does that sound familiar? Kudos to you and your foolish friends because now the Dream Demon is back from Hell!"

I shuddered as I felt his foul breath move from my ear towards my neck. His glove began to carefully cut my leg, causing me to whimper painfully.

"P-Please, don't kill me.." I pleaded, frozen with terror. He removed his head from my neck and looked deeply into my eyes. Growling impatiently, he licked the blood from his sharp claws.

"Oh how I wish I could Candice Rose Williams.. Otherwise your beautiful warm blood would be dripping along these claws of mine right now.."

Suddenly, I woke up with a jolt.

Jane's house was silent and dark. I anxiously looked around and sighed with relief, lying my head back onto my pillow.

'_It was just a stupid nightmare'_

"Psst Candice, are you awake?" I heard Shiana whisper from the other side of the lounge.

"Yeah, why?"

"I had a nightmare..." I watched as she stood up and sat opposite me, an agonising expression crossed her face. "Except this one was _real_"

Covering Shiana's entire upper arm was a bandage stained in blood. I watched curiously as she unravelled it slowly, revealing a deep wound of long, knife-like scars.

"Shit Shiana, these look the exact same as Kirsty's scars!"

Shiana burst into tears but her eyes widened suddenly when she pointed her finger towards my cheek.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded, putting my hand towards my face. Removing my hand I gazed down and saw blood.

My cheek was bleeding softly.

"Freddy got you too, didn't he? That fucking monster!"

I remembered my nightmare where the mysterious burned man had whispered into my ear.

_'Kudos to you and your foolish friends because now the Dream Demon is back from Hell.'_

"I'm going to check out the library" I quickly picked up my car keys and headed for the door. "You coming?"

Shiana nodded and we got into the car.

The library was empty of any life. Large timber bookshelves stocked thousands of books which were stacked neatly along the shelves according to their genre. I rummaged through them quickly.

"Here's something that may be relevant" as I pulled the old textbook out, I read the slightly faded title.

_'Ouija Boards - The Consequences.'_

As I continued down the row, I noticed an odd newspaper article showing a small picture of a building on fire.

_'Springwood slasher Freddy Krueger burned alive in boiler factory by angry parents'_

I felt my hands loose their grip as I suddenly dropped the old textbook. Shiana rushed to my side immediately.

"What's wrong?"

I picked up the newspaper article and held _'Ouija Boards - The consequences' _out towards her.

"I'll read this article and you read that textbook."

As I read through the neglected article, I realised that Freddy Krueger had been born in Elm Street, Springwood. His mother was Amanda Krueger, a lady who worked as a nun at the Hathaway House for the inmates at the criminally insane tower. She was raped and beaten by the maniacs that lived there and eventually she gave birth to Freddy Krueger.

Freddy Krueger was put up for adoption by the hospital and was given to the care of Mr. Underwood, an abusive alcoholic. Freddy was frequently abused during his childhood and one day during his teenage years, he killed his abusive adoptive father and gained the name 'The Springwood Slasher'.

His first job was a gardener at Springwood elementary school where he had befriended a group of young girls, however, when they became _too _close he turned to his evil malicious ways.

The young girls told their parents what had happened to them because of Freddy Krueger, causing the parents to became furious with him. Freddy was fired from his job and told to never see the children again. The parents vowed revenge by burning Freddy alive in a boiler factory.

Before he had died, Freddy threatened the parents of Elm Street that their kids would be in grave danger for their revenge and that he would seek his own revenge among them.

"Hey Candice come have a look at this" Shiana pointed to a page with disturbing images of demons. "If a person successfully manages to call up a demon from Hell, death, chaos and disaster will constantly occur around the person. They are cursed for the rest of their lives. The demon will only be sent back to Hell if the original person who called up the demon passes away or is killed.

"Now it all makes sense why he didn't slice me viciously and kill me" I whispered quietly as I flipped the pages of the Freddy Krueger article. He wouldn't harm me because I called him into our world from the fiery depths of Hell. However, he would torture me and prey on my family and friends as much as he pleased for the rest of my life. No, I could never let that happen! Maybe there was another way?

"I found more" Shiana turned a few pages and read another passage. "Some Ouija Boards are stronger than others. The person who called up the demon is the only one who can send it back. Demons gain power from death, destruction, lust and fear. Once it has enough power it is impossible to destroy. To gain excess power the demon will reproduce to spawn itself and the original caller will give the demon a constant soul to feed on and to control.

"Please Candice, you have to send this Freddy Krueger demon back to Hell before he gets to us all! I'm scared... I-I don't want to die..."

I hugged Shiana, bursting out into tears. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill you Shiana. He'll have to kill me first before he can murder anybody else again."

I found myself drifting off into sleep once again.


	4. The voice inside my head

Strangely enough, I wasn't in the boiler room this time as I had expected.

I was standing alone at the front door of my own house. _Freddy's house._

As I nervously walked along the cracked pavement, I noticed creepy pictures drawn with chalk of Freddy Krueger. He had an evil, wicked smile that bore sharp teeth as blood dripped from the end of his claws.

"I've been expecting you. Come on inside, Candice Rose" a voice laughed menacingly from deep inside the house as I reached out to grab the broken door handle.

Abruptly without warning, the door sprang wide open.

Jane was helplessly crawling along the floor. Her fragile face had been severely cut and bruised with deep wounds as Freddy Krueger slashed her leg while she screamed.

"So, what's it like watching the Freddy show? Amazingly real isn't it?"

I sneered at him. "You're a fucking monster!"

He laughed, forcing his blade deeper into Jane's back. She continued to cough blood uncontrollably from her mouth.

"You only have yourself to blame Candice."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. He was right. I was the one who had brought him back from the depths of Hell. I was the one who invited Jane, Shiana and Kirsty to this house for the night. I was the one who used the Ouija Board first and allowed them to die. It was all _my _fault.

As Freddy opened his glove, revealing those long, knife-like blades, I suddenly remembered that old textbook in the library. I could end this all, if I died.

Swiftly, I lunged myself at Freddy's open hand, hoping one of his sharp blades would strike right through my heart.

It missed...

Angrily, he picked me up and threw me across the room. I screamed out in pain as my back hit the brick wall.

"I don't think you realise it yet Candice, do you? Oh yes, I can read all your thoughts. Each and _every _one of them! You are so fucking predictable."

Jane continued to scream in agony as Freddy pushed his claws towards her heart.

"Too bad your thoughts are to save your pathetic shitty friends" He sneered in my direction, then gazed down towards Jane.

"Sweet dreams, bitch!"

Everything suddenly became silent.

Freddy's laughter echoed through the house like the endless chiming of a church bell.

He turned and watched me cautiously, licking the remaining blood from the blade that dripped down his index finger.

I watched as he gradually started to change. His blades became slightly longer and sharper, his shoulder muscles became more broad and stronger. He smiled evilly as he cracked his head from side to side.

"Fucking finally! The Springwood Slasher will soon be back!"

This wasn't good... Freddy Krueger had grown immensely stronger since murdering Kirsty and Jane. His cackling continued to echo through the house as he stood and admired his stronger, more lethal blades. I had to get out of this house and nightmare as quick as I possibly could.

When Freddy had read my thoughts of escaping, he swiftly lunged at my weak body. A wide crooked smile crossed his face. "You aren't fucking going anywhere."

Suddenly, I was instantly thrown into the air and forcefully pushed down onto my bed by an unknown invisible entity.

I choked in fear as I felt a heavy weight lay on top of me on the bed, rubbing my eyes vigorously hoping to see where Freddy had disappeared to.

His horrendously burned and scarred body slowly became visible. I choked loudly as he pushed himself harder on my stomach.

"Hear we go, your fucking predictable thoughts again. What's he going to do to me? How the fuck did he go invisible? How did he get stronger?" I glared angrily as Freddy Krueger did a sick annoying impression of a young girl's voice.

"Don't you dare sneer at me!" Freddy raised his glove, slightly cutting the edge of my ear lobe. When he stopped, I felt a warm breath run down my neck. His bare hand began to move up my dress.

"You fucking sick perverted FREAK!" I replied as I spat in his face and forcefully grabbed his hand to push it away. Surprisingly, he didn't cut me again. However I watched as my weak body only made his strength become even more powerful from the lust that consumed every part of him. He shot another wicked smile. "This is the perfect game. Stop being so fucking caught up in yourself Candice."

My energy was draining rapidly as I felt my body become weaker and weaker. As I cried out in defeat, my beautiful silk dress was savagely ripped off my skin.

"Take it bitch!" Freddy growled seductively as his disgusting slimy tongue snaked inside my entrance. His blades and bare hand began to caress both my breasts as he happily sliced a row of deep cuts along my soft nipple. I gasped for air and tried to scream as loud as I could.

"I'm the Master Of Dreams! Do you really think I'd let anyone interrupt this one?" he laughed as he removed his tongue from deep inside me. I sighed with relief.

"Don't fucking sigh yet!" He laughed. "The best is yet to come!"

Crying out in excruciating pain I felt his large, cold erect penis pushing forcefully up inside of me.

The pain was unbearable, it felt like I was being completely torn open from the inside. Freddy didn't give a shit about being careful when it came to fucking girls. Oh, and how long it had been since he had felt something _this _good! He loved watching girls cry out helplessly while he fulfilled his own sexual desires.

"I see, still a virgin" he smirked, thrusting his penis further.

I growled in frustration at his crude remark. "You fucking rapist! Wait until people find out about the fucking monster you are! A-AAHHHH IT HURTS!"

"This feels _sooooo fucking good.._" I heard him whisper heavily into my ear as he thrust deeper. Continuing to caress my breasts more softly this time. Ignoring his moans, I continued to struggle from his tight grip. He had made me so weak that I could barely move...

"I have control over you now Candice."

I heard Freddy growl out in pleasure as he continued to force his penis deeper and harder. I cried out in agonising pain as his inhumane strength became more intense every time he got closer to an orgasm. His loud moaning rang through my ears as I felt his penis ejaculate deep inside me.

Then all of a sudden, I woke up.

The library was lifeless and quiet like it had been before I had fallen sleep earlier.

"Shit!" I jumped up immediately and hid after seeing my silk dress ripped up into pieces across the library floor. As I cautiously gazed downwards, His creamy load from the nightmare continued to drip from my entrance down my leg. Suddenly, I had remembered I was with Shiana before I had fallen asleep...

However, Shiana was _gone._

Naked and completely embarrassed, I quickly grabbed my car keys and headed home. Lee was arriving at the new house in less than an hour.

As I entered the house I felt an instant rush of heat blow into my face. I decided to ignore it and ascended the stairs towards my bedroom, throwing on a long black skirt and white singlet top.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in my mind.

"My seed lives inside you Candice. Oh, _and_ to answer your questions. No you are not fucking asleep, I can manifest in your thoughts! I'll drive you crazy for the rest of your fucking life until you bow to me. The other question. Yes, you are pregnant and you will give birth to my fucking baby or else!"

_'Please...No..' _I thought to myself as I began to became awfully sick in the stomach.

"Oh yes." The voice replied.

I couldn't really be hearing his voice in my head, could I? No, that would be impossible! The last thing I wanted was to come down with an illness and be imagining voices in my head, especially since the effects of being nauseous always caused me to be constantly tired.

"Wow, honey this is a beautiful house!" I heard a familiar man's voice at the front door.

"Lee!" I bolted to his side to give him a huge hug, kissing his heavenly lips. "I missed you too much..."

Cheekily, Lee poked his tongue at me. In return I growled seductively. "My tonguey!"

I gave him a short tour of the house, from the lounge room to the bedrooms. As we entered the basement, I felt that rush of warm air I had felt earlier..

"It's pleasant and cosy down here" Lee smiled happily. "You even got the furnace burning for me! You're such a sweetheart."

"Furnace?" I asked confusingly. I don't remember turning any furnace on.

But there it was.. The black furnace blazed with life as it lit up the shadowy dark room.

Noticing some bizarre object amongst the flames, I walked closer, squinting my eyes to see it more clearly.

It was a doll. Her gloomy red eyes stared at me, her pale skin seemed almost ghostly. Her face slowly disintegrated as she melted in the flames.

I jumped back in shock as a hand grabbed me from behind.

"Candice, you've been so anxious lately. Please tell me what's wrong?" Lee asked as he softly stroked my cheek where Freddy had cut me earlier.

How could I explain to Lee about Freddy Krueger? So, Lee, I found an Ouija Board at some random garage sale which somehow appeared on my dining table by itself the night I moved into the house. So we kinda accidentally called up dead murderer who has razor blades as claws, kills people in their dreams and just had sex with me and now I'm pregnant with his baby and hearing his voice in my thoughts. No, I couldn't tell him that. He would definitely think I was crazy!

"Where did you get that cut?"

His warm hands continued to stroke across my cheek as they began to journey down my neck. "Damn it Candice! I have been so worried about you!"

"Lee..." I choked out nervously. I had to tell him the truth. Freddy Krueger would come after Lee as well. He seemed to be chasing down everyone I loved, like a lion sneakily hunting down it's prey.

"I found an Ouija Board in the lounge room when I moved in so my friends and I thought that it would be the perfect game to play on Halloween... I was completely wrong. Everything turned out horribly bad. We summoned a dead murderer named Freddy Krueger who has a claw made from extremely sharp wrought iron and hunts down innocent people in their dreams, killing them so that they never wake up..."

Lee looked unconvinced.

"I'm... I'm sorry Candice..." He sighed heavily. "I thought everything was going to be ok but obviously I was wrong..."

I suddenly felt confused. What did he mean?

"Candice, I love you deeply, I really do. The local mental hospital rang me regarding your current emotional stability. The murders that have been occurring around you and your sudden erratic behaviour has gotten everybody concerned... Your mother tried to contact you on the home phone but you never answer. Nobody has heard from you. I-I'm scared for you..."

"What!?" This couldn't be happening. Going mentally insane was the last thing that was happening to me! "It was Freddy Krueger!"

"I-I'm sorry Candice..."

I felt my knees collapse to the floor as I cried in defeat.


	5. Making deals with the Devil

The monstrous building towered above me, almost as if it would stab the sky. I could faintly hear the yells and screams of unstable adults inside.

_'I cant be here' _I thought to myself as I was forced by two police officers to enter the building. _'Lee needed me right now. His life was in grave danger.'_

Freddy Krueger's malevolent laugh echoed in my thoughts.

"That's him! Listen, I can hear him right now! I can hear Freddy Krueger!" I pleaded, attempting to struggle from the policeman's tight grip. He ignored me and pushed me harder.

"PLEASE! He's going to kill everybody! He's trying to manifest himself back into the real world. You need to bloody listen to me!"

"They think your fucking crazy Candice" The voice laughed.

I growled in protest. "Shut up Freddy Krueger! You deserve to go back to Hell!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Freddy Krueger has been deceased since October 1974, that was 40 years ago. You need to calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down! Can I please talk to a retired police officer who worked during that year? Or at least one of the children from the school he worked at? Please? It's urgent!"

Freddy's voice continued to laugh. "Good fucking luck trying to dig up my past. You can't destroy me Candice. I'm the dream demon. I am forever."

After walking across a few hallways echoing with screams and entering a small room in the corner, I noticed an oddly familiar girl staring out the window. Her body was extremely tense. She remained silent.

"Shiana?" I asked with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around slowly to glance at me, her face glowing a deep crimson red from the distress that loomed over her. Her eyes had become clouded as if she hadn't slept for days.

"They conducted tests on me claiming I suffer from schizophrenia! Fuck wits! Wait 'till Freddy Krueger comes and slashes those fuckers! They'll bloody believe me then!"

I collapsed onto the crisp wooden floor. I felt so helpless, so _lonely._ There had to be some other way to stop all these murders without having to kill myself. There just _had _to be some other way!

Suddenly as I opened my eyes, the room was dark. Rain poured heavily outside the window.

I was _dreaming._

I heard a satanic laugh in the distance, echoing through every room inside the mental institution.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Candice Williams! In a mental institution!" the voice became closer, breaking into hysterical laughter. "Now it is you who needs my help."

I grumbled at the invisible freak. He was here somewhere... I could feel his malevolent presence surround me.

"I don't need your help at all, Freddy!"

Immediately he became visible, piercing his claws softly into my skin. I yelped as blood started to trickle down my arm. "Last night was fun, don't you agree?" He said delightfully.

"Leave me alone you fucking rapist! I'm sick of you stalking me all the time! Get out of my dreams and get out of my fucking head! Arghhhhh!"

He pierced his claws deeper, hurting me tremendously. "Hmmm, maybe this place is good for you eh? You seem to be going a little fucking insane!"

Disregarding his sarcastic remark, I cried out in pain.

He moved his head closer, tracing his slimy tongue along my neckline until his saliva began to trickle gradually down my neck.

"I can help you escape you know. Hehehe it'll be fun!" he whispered into my ear.

I pondered those words for a second. I could see Lee again! Then I remembered, this was a satanic murderer I was making plans with. Freddy was extremely cunning and highly untrustworthy.

_'Screw it I will go. If I can escape this place I can save Lee. Nothing really bad could happen, could it?'_

"You accept? Good girl." He winked, suddenly vanishing into thin air.

I woke up with a jolt.

"Oh my god, Shiana!" My breath immediately ran short.

The institution was completely lifeless. Shiana lay dead in a pool of her own crimson blood. Her eyes wide open as if she had been screaming with terror before she died, her face had been tortured and carelessly ripped apart...

I felt anger bubble in my throat.

A large pair of wrought iron keys and burned paper on the desk suddenly caught my attention. It was the front door key and a note from Freddy..

_'You told me you wanted to escape and I granted your wish. These things come at a price you know. By the way, thanks for your delicious friend! She made a great snack, very tasty!'_

Irritated, I grabbed the keys and headed for the front door. I felt hatred spark in my blood. Freddy didn't say anything about murdering my best friend, that fuck wit! With every step I took I could feel my anger become more intense.

Everyone was dead as I ran down the narrow hallways of the institution. The nurses, the doctors. Everyone...

Everyone except _me..._

"Nothing is for free these days Candice, you should know that by now!"

Freddy abruptly appeared in front of me. Shit! How the hell did I manage to fall asleep?

Standing just a few metres in front of me, he held his razor sharp claws towards a familiar man's throat.

Lee...

"No! P-P-Please...No...!" I cried, as I fell on the wooden floor. "I-I'll do anything! I-I promise..."

"Anything?" Freddy smirked, slowly cutting Lee's neck as he struggled for survival.

My heart immediately told me that I shouldn't trust him. Look what had happened at the institution! The fucking guy had killed my best friend!

"I'm the father of your unborn baby, remember?" Freddy replied, continuing to smirk at me. Lee's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I see him in his own dreams. He looks just like his father."

"WHAT!?" I choked out. No.. No, NO! I wasn't pregnant!

"Oh yes, Candice. You remember that night, don't you?"

"Please leave Lee out of this! This is between you and me Freddy!" I barked, this only caused him to laugh even harder.

"I'm sure Lee needs to know about our baby before he dies!"

"You'll be dying before Lee does you sick man!"

"Is that so?" Freddy waved his left hand in the air. "You got it all wrong sweetheart. See, every time I consume your friends delicious souls around you, every time I _fuck _you, every time I stalk you in your dreams I'm becoming more powerful. You're gradually making me immortal Candice. You're gradually pulling me into the real world again. You're feeding my demonic soul with you're addictive _fear _and _lust _that I consume from your body_. _Soon enough, you'll be under my control and I'll be reborn from the dead and be Springwood's fucking God. But the blood of every single person you love Candice needs to drip down these fucking blades. You are _mine _forever!"

Lee immediately vanished from Freddy's grip.

He had woken up.

"Fuck!" Freddy growled in frustration.


	6. The baby monster

I burst out of the doors of the institution as quickly as I could. I _had _to find Lee before Freddy Krueger did.

As I ran, I expected to hear some kind of uncontrollable laughter bursting from Freddy inside my mind. Nothing.

"Candice! Candice where are you?" I could faintly hear Lee's familiar voice in the distance.

"Lee! Lee! LEE!" My head felt ironically dizzy as I watched him run across the street towards me. Blood continued to drip down my arm.

"Candice, Candice! please tell me you're OK?" Lee grabbed me tightly. I was instantly invited into his embracing, comforting arms.

"I'm so sorry Lee! I'm s-so.. s-sorry.."

"Please, my love, don't be sorry. Freddy will definitely pay the price for what he did to you."

I expected to hear Freddy's laugh again, or maybe a '_You can't fucking kill me' _in my mind. But it remained silent.

"Lee... I'm not hearing his voice any more! Maybe it had something to do with Freddy missing the opportunity to kill you? If so, it means he has weaknesses! There may be some kind of way to send him back to Hell again!"

Suddenly, the pain in my stomach intensified. As I felt my body slowly begin to collapse towards the floor, Lee softly lifted me up again.

"We will do what we can Candice. The police officer I spoke to told me they had Freddy Krueger's deceased files from 40 years ago in the system. We will work together and fight him. Firstly though, we need to abort that..."

"WHAT!?" I jerked myself from Lee's embrace, cutting him for his sentence. This baby growing inside me was my own flesh, my own blood... I felt insanely protective over this baby for some odd reason. Why? It was a monster.

"While you were in the institution Candice, I took in remembrance of what you had said about Freddy Krueger. I went to the library and found an old article about him" he said softly as he put his hand out, caressing my cheek carefully. "This baby could make Freddy _stronger_."

Suddenly, the pain immensely grew, causing it to shudder through my whole body. Freddy had been rapidly becoming stronger and more powerful as each victim died one by one in their nightmares. The horrifying murders that occurred seemed to make the baby develop at an alarmingly fast rate. Four days into pregnancy and the baby was already moving, his small fingernails had somehow mutated during growth into bladed claws, tearing me slowly from the inside.

"It's a monster Candice! It could kill you!" I watched as Lee became overpowered with disappointment. "I'm not letting that fucking Krueger get away with this! I'm not going to watch you die!"

Why would Freddy Krueger impregnate me, just to have him sent back to Hell again after I died giving birth? It didn't make any sense.

What pondered on my mind at that present time was the Ouija Board... I remembered Shiana mentioning back at the library that the curse could be broken somehow without the death of the person who called the demon. I was the only person who could send him back. I had been the first one who had called him up and I was the one who had to dispose of him. I just had to find that Ouija Board!

"L-Lee.. I-I don't feel so good..."

Lee grabbed me as I cried out in distress, the pain in my body becoming worse. Suddenly, the world around me began to drift away. Further and further and _further..._ I felt my entire body become weak and collapse, unable to stay on my own two feet.

Then the entire world went pitch black.

Freddy was hovering above me, a look of accomplishment crossing his burned face. Tortured souls shrieked for help from underneath his skin. I felt sick, continuously finding myself coughing blood from my mouth.

"Not even awake to watch our baby being born." He laughed through his rotten teeth. "My seed lives inside you _forever _Candice. You can't escape me! You can't escape these claws of Death!"

Desperately as I attempted to crawl away, I could feel my fragile body being pulled back, watching as my blood left a long snaking trail along the floor. Freddy cackled as he persisted his game, listening to her screaming voice like a song and eyeing her weak body on the ground as she struggled to push out his own flesh and blood.

He didn't know why, but Candice was different to every other victim he had tortured in the past. Besides the fact that he couldn't kill her unless he wanted to go back to Hell, Freddy usually needed a whole group to make him more powerful. Candice fulfilled his lustful desires and strength in one hit, like a drug being syringed into his bloodstream. She was his own teddy bear he could torture for eternity, his illicit drug that would give him the power he needed. Without her power, he would surely die. The curse of the Ouija Board would be broken. He couldn't allow that. When he returned into the real world, she'd be his slave forever, providing him with his daily dose to stay powerful.

I suddenly felt Freddy's blade scrape my arm, he began to lick the blood that trickled slowly down his glove, consuming the powerful aura that leaked out of me. I watched weakly as his tongue snaked into my mouth, pleasured by the source of fear, seduction and terror.

Immediately my head started to become dizzy as I began to hear noises in the distance drawing closer and clearer. I was waking up.

"Quick! We need to conduct this caesarean before her haemorrhage becomes worse!"

I was still completely dazed off when I felt myself waking back into the real world, smelling a large amount of disinfectant in the air as blurry figures moved swiftly around me. What was happening? My body was too weak.

I don't remember much after the loomed figures had disappeared. It all happened so quickly...

"C-Candice?"

A familiar voice rang through my ears.

"L-Lee?" I replied, opening my eyes wider as the images above me began to adjust. His face was tense, as if he hadn't had any sleep for days. He gazed down at me and sighed with relief.

"I-I'm glad you're still alive. I-I thought I wouldn't have gotten to say my last goodbye.." he bent down and softly kissed my lips.

"W-What happened?"

"Graaa raa raa raaaaa"

"What's that noise?" I asked curiously. A look of worry crossed Lee's face as tears formed in his crystal blue eyes.

"The monster, Candice... It's the monster."


	7. Death case

It looked just like _him._

The newly born baby struggled savagely from Lee's tight grip, trying to slash at his arms with small, knife-like fingernails. His face, unlike Freddy's, was not burned. However it was dry and scarred. This baby really looked like a monster...

"It's utterly disgusting!" The doctor wrinkled his nose in protest when he entered the room and looked at the baby. He then gave an anxious glance towards Lee. "Are you a freakin' mutant or something?"

I sneered at him due to his rude remark and he shot me an apologetic look.

"S-sorry.." He mumbled softly, his pale face ceasing with worry. "I-It's just.. well this _'thing'_.. Well it has characteristics that are completely impossible for any human to possess. It's like the baby was born from Satan himself."

"Ouch! Fuck!" Lee yelled as the baby bit his arm angrily, causing Lee to accidentally drop him onto the floor. The baby seemed completely immune to the pain.

I watched hesitantly as the doctor picked up a syringe from the table.

Lee's eyes suddenly widened. "What's that?"

"It'll cease the pain temporarily. Some side effects may include drowsiness.."

"Bullshit! You're not giving that to her!"

The doctor removed his short blond hair from his eyes with shock at Lee's sudden outburst.

I didn't want to go back to sleep! Not just yet! I didn't want to be tortured any more... I didn't want to feel pain any more... I didn't want to confront Freddy any more...

Suddenly, I felt the syringe bury inside my skin. Without warning, I was in the familiar dark boiler room...

"_Shit!" _I thought to myself as I kicked the hissing pipe. Wasn't it against the law for a doctor to give medication without my consent anyway? I growled as his anxious pale face appeared in my thoughts.

In the distance, I faintly noticed Freddy standing next to a man with bladed claws very similar to his own. He smirked evilly at the young man. "The world will soon be ours Franki! The world will soon be ours!"

As I walked towards the shadowy figures I could hear my footsteps echo through the silent atmosphere. Both Freddy and Franki turned quickly at the startling noise.

A wide grin formed on Freddy's face. "Ahh Candice, just in time!"

Franki's piercing emerald green eyes stared deeply into mine. He looked just like the baby monster except grown up as if he were in his twenties. The same bladed fingernails grew from his skin and his shark-like teeth were smeared with blood. He was a mixture of both Freddy and I... My eyes, Freddy's nose, my brown hair, Freddy's strength and powers...

"Every time Franki or I kill someone, our little baby grows older until he reaches twenty" Freddy quickly drew closer until his face was inches from mine. "He'll kill the hopeless people in the real world while I kill the ones that dream! They can never escape! Until I get into the fucking real world, Franki will do it all for me!"

I stepped back slowly as I glared into Freddy's icy cold eyes. "Fuck you! I'm tired of running hopelessly from your fucking games! You've caused my entire life nothing but trouble and pain!"

He cackled as if my anger was the funniest joke he'd ever heard. Forcefully grabbing me, he began to pull me closer.

"Franki has now been born and we're gonna throw a bloody party! Get it? Bloody! Hahaha!"

"H-H-Hello? W-Where am I? I-I-Is anybody h-here?" A anxious voice suddenly filled the boiler room. Freddy could smell the fear in the air around him. Oh how it smelt so good! "It's operation time Doc! Hahaha! Nobody calls my son disgusting!"

The doctor suddenly appeared in Freddy's grasp, his wide eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "P-Please I-I-I'm sorry!"

Fear. It gave Freddy a rush of excitement. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"It's bad to fall asleep on the job, I think you need to take your medicine! Too bad you'll NEVER WAKE UP! Hahaha!"

As Freddy sliced his fragile throat, I felt my stomach twist. I couldn't watch, I didn't want to be here. I was going to be sick...

Blood splattered the pipes and over my skin. Suddenly, I woke up. Lee was shaking me furiously.

"Shit Candice! I thought Freddy had killed you when I saw you covered in blood! Fuck!"

"Mama!" A low, malicious voice repeated from behind me. I jumped in fright to see my child, slightly older, walking small steps along the hospital floor. Franki... Fear bubbled deep in my throat.

"Mama!" His voice grew louder and impatient as he bore his blood covered blades. "I hate fake daddy mama! I want real daddy! Real daddy says fake daddy needs to die!"

Lee swiftly grabbed a sharp knife from the doctors tool kit, pointing it towards the young child.

Completely ignoring Lee's threats, Franki continued to walk closer like a zombie that had just awoken from its grave. His eyes turned a shade of gloomy, crimson red.

"Real daddy is the Dream Demon. Real daddy is _forever!_"

Franki seemed to feel no pain at all. He inherited the powers of his father and could not die unless Freddy was sent back to Hell. I needed to find that Ouija Board and I'd do anything to get it in my grasp before Freddy would walk upon this world and become completely immortal.

Suddenly, I gasped as the windows in the room shattered, causing fragmented shards of glass to fly everywhere. Lee grabbed me tightly.

"What the hell is happening?"

As Lee loosened his grip, I scanned the room quickly. A deep sinking feeling in my throat began when I realised...

Franki was _gone._

"If this baby is loose on the streets and growing so rapidly Candice... And Freddy is growing more powerful and immortal from you every day..."

I felt a rush of anxiety strike through my body.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere" Lee shot me a serious look while he stood up and left the room. No, no, no I didn't want to be left alone!

Lee had returned in less than 10 minutes.

"Take these and don't tell anybody" He motioned to me as I grabbed the two medication boxes from his hands. "The first one is a drug called Hypnocil, it will suppress the effects of feeling tired and will keep you awake. I've been taking it myself now too. I stole it from the doctor's office."

Grabbing the glass of water, I chucked down the tablet as quickly as I could, then continued to gaze at the next box.

"It's the pill" Lee replied as he watched my confused expression. "If Freddy Krueger got you pregnant to have his seed in the real world, it means he's up to something and it isn't good. I watched with my own eyes as that child grew older straight after the doctor was murdered, and I'm positive that Freddy would have become stronger as well. Candice, whether you like it or not, Freddy Krueger controls that child. He's using your baby to kill people in the real world while he kills the people that dream. Knowing that fucked up sick perverted mind, he's going to try his stealthy controlling over you again and make another fucking monster inside you. It'll be a never ending cycle until the amount of people killed is enough to bring him back. If he can't read your mind any more, he will have no fucking clue that you are taking this."

I nodded my head and swallowed the pill. My mind was wide awake, it seemed that the Hypnocil had already kicked in.

"Hypnocil might surpress Freddy, but what about Franki now? He's prowling the streets.."

"Look, let's get you home first then we will go to the Police Station later. But right now you look like a mess."

The bright sun beamed brightly through the window, blinding my eyes. I was happy to finally be out of that dreaded hospital and back at home..

_Freddy's home..._

Carefully carrying my body in his warm arms, he placed me on the lounge.

All of a sudden, the television turned itself on.

"We now report to two death cases in Ohio this afternoon: A seven year old boy was found dead in Springwood after his house was caught alight approximately 10 minutes ago, also incinerating his two parents. Police have found no evidence as to what caused the violent blaze. Recent emergency searches have discovered that all three victims were found sleeping in their beds before the blaze had struck."

"They were asleep..." I looked at Lee with indescribable fear. Franki was still missing and after the blaze, he had probably grown from a newborn baby to five years old.

"Our next case was reported to have taken place at the same time as the blaze" the news reporter continued to anxiously shuffle papers on her desk. "An old lady was slashed to death at a train station in Oakwood, Ohio. Cameras have just revealed a young child wearing a baggy black hoody and blue jeans. His face was unidentified by police and no weapons were left on the scene. However in the footage, five blades are seen under the boy's sleeve."

"Franki!" I knew it was him immediately. How was it possible that he was a child already?

_This was now a race against time._


End file.
